thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bay
Michael Bay (played by Doug Walker) is a recurring character on Nostalgia Critic. He is a parody of the real-life movie director of the same name, who has a reputation of making big action movies that are always big hits at the box office, yet they have found little critical praise from critics. Personality NC's version of Bay's personality is... Appearances Pearl Harbor Making his debut here, we see a parody of how Bay began his work in Hollywood. Transformers 4: Age of Extinction Review (Ft. The Blockbuster Buster) Bay appears after The Nostalgia Critic and The Blockbuster Buster review and try to destroy the movie. When they were fighting Bay stops them. he was upset about them hating his fourth Transformers movie, he then takes a minute and comes back because he forgot what he was going to say. Nostalgia Critic and Erod (Blockbuster Buster's Actual Name) interrupt Bay and try to destroy him. Erod couldn't do it because Linkara said that if he lunges out violently, he's no better than Bay. Critic shoots Bay in the face and it's revealed that Bay was a Pretender, which is a Human Transformer. Bay tries to kill Critic and Erod but Critic grabs a chair that he used on Erod when he rants about the logic of the movie. When Bay was knocked on the chair he rants and gets electrocuted and then Erod used his Orange Blade and destroys Bay and the Film. Erod said that Bay is destroyed for now until someone rebuilds him. Mad Max: Fury Road Bay appears on the TV screen of NC and Curiosa's car, calling himself the "Master of Action" and describing his way of making action movies, completely unlike the way Mad Max: Fury Road was made. Alvin and the Chipmunks Bay appears upon watching several clips of the film and seeing the reactions of the Aww Girls (who are huge fans of the movie). Bay, realizing there's a formula for the kids movie, decides to have his next projects be targeted for kids, calling Transformers his most adult work after NC claims he already made a movie for kids. Freddy vs. Jason Bay appears alongside Zack Snyder (played by Walter Banasiak), defending their schtick of making their movies PG-13 instead of making them R-rated. Suddenly, NC, who has spent all the review trying to find another new major horror crossover, finds one with Snyder and Bay, who both have made movies that contain lots of explosions and scenes of wanton destruction, lack of effort in the script writing, and not having a good story or characters, yet the end results end up becoming a huge hit. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Bay appears in the opening as Shredder under the title "MichaelBayder I guess" much to NC and AVGN's horror, however Black Nerd assures that he is only financing the movie and not directing it. He then later appears at the end as a giant monster who has also fused together with Zack Snyder. Malcolm then shows up as his "animal ancestor" a platypus bunny which then breaths fire on Bay and Snyder destroying them. War of the Commercials Bay appears when the Critic discovers that the first Got Milk? commercial, the one involving a boy trying to win a phone contest but losing due to his muffled mouth, was directed by Bay, much to NC's disgust, as he considers the commercial one of the greatest of all time. Bay admits he doesn't see the ad as a masterpiece as many do, and announces that in honor of its 24th anniversary, he made a new commercial that represents his current style of filmmaking, much to NC's annoyance. Movies Directed * Bad Boys * The Rock * Armageddon * Pearl Harbor * Bad Boys 2 * The Island * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Pain & Gain * Transformers: Age of Extinction * 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi * Transformers: The Last Knight Trivia * NC has reviewed one movie that Bay directed, Pearl Harbor, and has also done short reviews of Bay's Transformers series, and has reviewed three movies that Bay produced, The Purge, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and its sequel. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Content Category:Top 5 Best/Worst Category:Awesome Comics Category:Movie Directors Category:Transformers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Michael Bay Category:Hollywood Category:Celebrities Category:Villains